


亲吻之试炼

by Azuresand



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand





	亲吻之试炼

达拉马不太耐烦地等待着。精灵总是很有耐性的，他们的生命太长，让人类种族焦虑、烦恼的时间在他们看来根本不算什么，但这并不代表他们得接受一切荒谬的请求。试炼让他对威莱斯的法师塔留下了一种不太好的感觉，而这次被呼唤的理由让他感觉更糟了。

“可能是雷斯林。”

一句含混的解释，信使告诉他，或者告诉他手中握着的闪电长矛，法师议会正在向他们能联系到的所有人派出信使，请求他们鉴别一个人类的身份。他们甚至派出了人手去寻找一个坎德人。

在精灵深思着让手中的魔力散去的时候，信使的脸上几乎写明了他下次宁可去找坎德人。

他知道他会来，他知道他们知道他会来。有人给他端来精灵的浆果和清澈的水，看上去就像是刚从西瓦纳斯提的森林中取来的。他拿不准这是接待还是羞辱，可能接待的成分居多。羞辱感只会源自他的内心。

他等了好几个小时，终于他们说人都齐全了，可以开始了。他拒绝了指路，因为他实际上来过这里不少次，认识这里的房间。一路上他的步子仍旧很慢，因此当他到的时候，正赶上一幕他觉得这辈子都不会忘记的场景。

圆形的房间里，几个人坐在同样环绕成圈的桌子后，有的在纸上记录，有的严肃地看着站在房间中央的一个年轻人。桌子围城的圆环有一个缺口，克莉珊娜，神眷之女，穿着白色裙子在那里安宁的站立着。她拉着另一个身着红袍的法师的手，那是杰斯塔瑞斯。达拉马正以为杰斯塔瑞斯是引导她走路的，因为她的眼睛盲了。这一对奇异的组合走向房间中央。

然后他们围绕住那个年轻人，另一只手也拉上，将他保护似地圈在中间。

“我们爱你。”

克莉珊娜首先说，准确地吻了那个人的脸颊，接着他们转过半圈，杰斯塔瑞斯来到了那人的另一面。

“我们追随你。”

红袍法师几乎不情愿地说，勉强地把嘴唇碰了一下年轻人的皮肤。

这两人踏着舞蹈一般的脚步绕着圈子，向年轻人献上甜蜜的话语和亲吻。达拉马目瞪口呆，他不知道这些人在做什么。第一个念头是法师议会终于疯了。

两个人绕过了许多圈，大概有十几圈。那个年轻人诚挚、害羞地道谢，然后他们像舞伴一样手挽着手退场了。

帕萨里安严厉地看着这幅场景，他的表情不变，看上去更像是大理石雕成的。在两个人彻底退场之后，白袍之首开口了。

“达拉马，去吻他。”

他的语气好像是叫达拉马去架子上拿一本卷轴。

黯精灵几乎立刻就要拒绝，他想说，这个年轻人和他的夏拉非一点相同之处都没有，这个人眼睛是蓝色的，头发是棕色的，没有黑袍、没有法杖、没有这么近他肯定能闻到的玫瑰香气，再说雷斯林如果回来了，怎么可能不在意他？确实没有在意过他，但至少应该在乎一下大法师之塔——

就算有一千个理由，他还是不由自主的向场内走去。他注意到年轻人的脸型确实和雷斯林相似，但不会比奎林纳斯提和西瓦纳斯提的亲戚更相似。呼唤卡在他的喉咙里。

不知道名字的年轻人对一个黑袍向自己走来没有什么太大反应，可能只是不知道黑袍的意义。达拉马越走近就越觉得肢体不受自己控制。他不需要魔法，光是心中的苦痛就能把毫无所知的年轻人溺死。

精灵的嘴唇碰到了年轻人，很轻，像蝴蝶的吻。

没有感觉，这不是雷斯林。从一开始就知道不是雷斯林。达拉马推开两步，缓慢地摇摇头。有人记录下了他的报告。他觉得有什么东西从心中流走了，这种感觉很熟悉，只是他之前以为它流干了，不会再有了。现在有这种感觉反而让他惊奇。

“我要回去了，”他说，“有实验在等我。”

房间里但凡是法师的都礼貌地表示自己理解，不是法师的都不在意。他优雅地退出了房间，年轻人好奇的眼光追随着他。

有一天得杀掉这个人。达拉马想，尽量让自己专注到工作增加的烦心上。只要能转移注意力，他甚至想回房间去吃那盘浆果。那种感觉他更熟悉，至少是可以控制的。

一个熟人从他身边擦过，看上去也要进行那种测试。达拉马忽然无声的笑了。他不用自己动手，法师议会已经把一切都准备好了。


End file.
